Trick or Treat
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris is getting ready to go to a Halloween party at the pit. Dancing, beer, and costumes will make for a fun night as Tris and a mysterious stranger sway their bodies together-their bodies unable to keep away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is a one-shot to tide you all over until I post for ADWAD. I may or may not continue this but as of now, it's a one-shot.**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Characters may be ooc**

 **This is rated M for a reason, sexual content and strong language are in this story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris and Christina were rummaging through the stacks of costumes—fingering the various materials.

Christina's hand grasped a short, green dress with something shimmery attached to it—a squeal escaping her lips. "I'm going to try this on!" She ran off to the changing rooms, leaving Tris behind to huff as she scanned the clothing.

Tris still didn't fully understand Halloween. The lore behind where the holiday originated was interesting—though she didn't believe in it. But that wasn't what confused her. The notion of wearing tight, short dresses and skirts while drinking and dancing just put her off—Abnegation roots shining through.

"How do I look, Tris?" Christina's voice beckoned her over.

Her eyes fell upon her friend—gleaming skin encased in a light green dress. It showed a generous amount of cleavage—making Tris blush. The skirt was shredded, small leaf-looking like trimming stopping just under her butt. Christina spun around and revealed her back. Two wings were strapped around her shoulders—glittering pinks and blues as the light hit it.

"You look beautiful, Chris."

Christina squealed again, earning a small glare from Tris. "I love it so much!"

Tris beamed at her when a snort sounded from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes locked with blue-gray ones—intense and intimidating.

"What's the matter, Eric? Don't like Halloween?" Tris' voice was light and mocking.

Christina widened her eyes slightly, noticing amusement flicker across his face. "Not particularly." He gave her a sideways grin. "Not that into holidays."

Christina snorted and his icy glare fell on her. She jutted her chin out and crossed her arms over her chest. Tris rolled her eyes and gave Eric a pointed look. "So, you won't be at the party in the pit?"

He considered her for a while—a sly grin slithering across his face. "I don't really feel like dealing with drunk kids in ridiculous costumes." He eyed Christina briefly. "Are you?" His face turned back to Tris.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I planned to."

Christina nudged her with her hip, smiling sweetly. "We still have to find a costume for Trissy. A sexy and sultry one." Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

Tris stiffened slightly as Eric quirked an eyebrow. "Never thought a Stiff like you would be into that."

Tris huffed in response. "I'm not a Stiff anymore, Eric. I have a name."

He grinned widely—eyes flashing. "You want me to say your name, Stiff?" He winked at her and turned to leave.

She glared at his retreating figure when Christina squealed behind her. "I found the perfect costume for you!" Tris sighedas her eyes fell onto the material in Christina's hands. _Oh, no._

* * *

She eyed herself in the mirror—breath hitching up in her throat as she took in her appearance. Christina did an amazing job highlighting her features.

Her blue eyes were bright against the black eyeliner that brushed the top of her lids—pointing up at the ends. Her cheeks were dusted with rose—red coloring her lips.

Her dress was beautiful, black fabric clinging to her skin—the sleeves hanging off of her shoulders and the fabric cupping around her breasts, revealing a small amount of cleavage.

The skirt of the dress was bunched up in thick waves—shimmering reds and purples between the black fabric. The front of the skirt curled around her mid-thighs—the rest twisting lower, fabric tickling her ankles.

She wore black wedges and lacy knee-highs before donning a shiny black hat upon her blonde waves. Feeling satisfied, she left her apartment to meet Christina.

The two walked in the hallway, Christina's steady gaze on Tris. "So what was that about?"

Tris quirked an eyebrow. "What was what about?"

"Back there, with Eric. He was not exactly the cruel leader we've come to know. Well, not as cruel."

Tris shrugged her shoulders. As an ambassador for Dauntless, she's had to work closely with the leaders—Eric in particular. She had grown used to his intimidating stare and mocking laugh—even finding humor within him, an open part of him people rarely noticed. "Guess I've gotten used to him. You know, working with him so much—he doesn't intimidate me anymore."

Christina shivered slightly. "Tris, he was flirting with you."

Tris' eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "No, he wasn't."

Christina shook her head, rolling her eyes as they reached the pit.

The bass from the music was pounding in her chest—body vibrating with the sound. They squeezed past the bodies—limbs brushing them as they walked on.

It was too dark to really see anyone clearly—the multicolored lights flashing across the pit being the only real light source.

Christina and Tris danced together, their laughs being drowned by the thumping music.

Suddenly hands were wrapped around Christina, the person's mouth attacking her neck. She leaned into him, a silent giggle on her lips. He looked up and nodded to Tris, Tris just barely able to make out his face in the darkness. _Will._ She smiled at him, hoping he could see it as he grabbed Christina and danced to the music.

Tris was standing by the bar—watching the bodies move together to the beat. "You look good, Tris." A voice was in her ear and a smile crept up on her lips.

She turned around and saw Four—a smile on his lips and a beer in his hand. She squinted at him—staring at the black frames around his eyes. "What are you supposed to be?"

He cocked his head to the side. Pointing to his ear and shaking his head.

Tris rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "What are you supposed to be?"

Four held her close to him, breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "Didn't you notice the glasses?"

She thought for a moment, a small smirk coloring her face. "Mocking our forever friends, are we?"

He snorted. "Something like that. Want to dance?"

Tris pulled back and nodded—a smile playing at her lips.

They danced together as they sipped their drinks—Tris gulping her beer to the drumming beat rocking her chest. She eyed Four and smiled, glad they could remain friends. Their relationship had teetered off after initiation—becoming more platonic than anything.

Tris' arms were swinging in the air, the music moving her body—beer adding an extra sway to her hips. She glanced up to Four as something flashed across his face—unreadable. He backed up a few paces, dancing away from her. She cocked her head to the side, confusion clouding her mind as strong arms wrapped around her.

She leaned into the broad chest behind her, swishing her hips with his. His hands gripped her waist as he pushed his body against hers—body heat encasing them.

"Are you going to put a spell on me?" a gruff voice asked and Tris thought it sounded familiar but her mind was foggy by now—a smile slithering across her face.

She spun around and looked him over. He wore a black jacket of some sort—long sleeves covering his arms and the fabric stopping just under his chin. He donned a white mask that covered the top half of his face—the lights flickering off of it, creating shadows around his eyes.

She slid her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck—pulling his face closer to hers. "Maybe I already have," she whispered by his ear, feeling him shudder. He drew her closer to his body once more, their bodies swaying together in a sea of shadows.

Tris didn't remember when she was pinned to the wall—his lips on her neck as she watched everyone dance in a red and blue and green haze.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he sucked on her pulse point—teeth grazing down her skin. Her arms were around his shoulders and his hands gripped her hips as he rocked into her.

She shivered when his hands started to rub over her body—fingers able to send tingles down to her toes as they skimmed over the fabric clinging to her curves.

His fingertips massaged her breasts softly—tentatively. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer—needing to feel more of him. She could feel his erection poking her belly as a wetness pooled down below. He trailed hot open-mouthed kissed up her jawline—dusting over her lips as he kneaded her breasts, setting a slow pace. Tris huffed. It was driving her insane. She needed more.

She raked her nails down his back and a growl sounded from his throat—low and deep and she shivered in response. She caught his lips in hers—teeth clamping down on his lower lip.

She kissed along the side of his face, brushing past his ear. "Let's get out of here." Tris' mind was slightly more sober—shock filling her body at how bold she was being. She was making out with a mystery-man and just asked him to take her away. A knot was forming in her belly as he pushed into her—hands grabbing her ass as he pulled away from the wall, her shock dissolving into desire.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered in her ear as he walked out of the pit—his hands on her ass and her hands around his shoulders, nails digging into his back as they walked.

* * *

Her mind barely registered when he had shifted her to open his door—their limbs tangling as they fumbled to the bedroom. She lost her hat along the way—his fingers working into her hair.

She fell back onto the bed—bouncing slightly as she looked him over.

A smirk was playing at his lips, eyes gleaming behind the mask. She squinted, trying to see more of him but his costume prevented her from doing so.

He crawled on the bed and hovered over her—hands on either side of her and his legs nestled between hers. His eyes traveled up her body and she shuddered at the feeling of his orbs on her.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he moaned as he snaked his hands up her body. She arched into his touch and he smirked as his fingers worked her dress down. Her shoes clacked to the floor, stockings in tow—her dress falling soon after. She laid beneath him—a black, lacy bra covering her breasts and matching underwear covering her heat.

He growled as he snapped the fabric off of her body—the bra flitting to the floor and her underwear doing the same. She was naked beneath him—her core tightening as his eyes traced every inch of her skin. He leaned back off of the bed, a small frown pulling at her lips.

"I want you to touch yourself," he said, voice calm and eyes fixed on her.

She inhaled sharply, reveling in the way he looked at her—more wetness pooling between her legs.

A smirk tugging at her lips, she started out slowly—teasing herself. She circled her breasts—massaging softly. Her fingers pinched her hardening buds—pulling lightly. A soft moan escaped her lips as she watched his eyes darken—pupils dilating.

One hand ghosted down her body, nails skimming her skin along the way. A trail of goosebumps followed as she circled her heat—tickling her sensitive folds.

She shivered as her fingertips massaged herself—dusting over her clit as she rubbed herself. Her moan broke past her lips as she entered—her finger pumping in and out. She used the pad of her index finger to attack her clit as she entered another finger. She watched his lips part—breathing unevenly. She traced her eyes over his body, stopping at his prominent erection pushing through the fabric of his pants.

Tris added another finger, stretching herself—biting her lips to stifle her moans. His finger caressed her lip—pulling it from between her teeth. "I want to hear you." Her eyes fluttered closed as she stroked herself—pumping faster as she approached the edge. Her toes curled and she arched into her hand—bucking her hips as her walls trembled. She clamped her walls around her fingers—screaming as she came.

She sprawled out in front of him, eyes half closed and lips slightly parted—her body still convulsing from her bliss.

He grunted as he undressed—taking his pants and boxers off first before the jacket. Tris' mind was hazy as her eyes followed the geometrical tattoo painting his arms. Her breaths came in faster—short and shallow as the fog began to slowly fade. She eyed the bold tattoos against his neck. Her heartbeat was in her throat—her chest rising and falling rapidly. The mask fell from his face—his steely gaze on her, a smirk on his lips.

Tris took in the piercings above his eyebrow—his strong features. _This isn't real._ Her eyes flicked down his body—watching his muscles flex beneath his skin, toned and glowing. Her eyes widened at his pulsing member—his hand slowly stroking himself as he hovered over her.

He pulled her legs down as he lined himself up with her—one hand pinning her wrists above her head. She shot him a questioning look and he grinned devilishly. "You had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Her breath hitched as she arched into him—his free hand skimming down her body. He ghosted over her breast—grazing her nipple. Goosebumps followed his fingertips as he snaked down her skin—his hand gripping her thigh as he thrust into her.

He gave her no time to adjust as he pushed into her—filling her to the hilt before withdrawing completely. His fingers were digging into her hip as he moved inside her—grunting into the crook of her neck.

Moans were falling off of her lips—her back arching off of the bed as high as she could manage. He grasped her thighs and pulled her legs up, propping them on his shoulders—penetrating her deeper.

Spots were dotting her vision as he pumped into her relentlessly—his name on her lips as his teeth clamped down on her shoulder. His tongue soothed the bite—tracing up her neck as she shuddered beneath him, walls trembling.

Their lips crashed together as he moved inside her—tongues twisting with one another. He moaned into her mouth as she tightened her walls around his throbbing member—their hot breath mixing together.

She came around him—her convulsing body turning to putty beneath him as he rammed into her. He adjusted the angle, going even deeper—moaning her name as he spilled inside her.

He withdrew slowly, falling next to her. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest—her fingers rubbing small circles up his body.

Tris looked to him—taking in his serene face, fierce and calm all at once. His gray-blue eyes found hers, lips tugging up at the ends. "Happy Halloween," Tris murmured, kissing up his shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Tris." He shifted them so that her back was to his chest, his arms around her. "You are the best treat I could ask for," he whispered in her ear—tongue flicking out to caress her neck.

She shivered—feeling a familiar tightness in her lower region. Arching her back, she pushed her backside into him—brushing over his member. His grip tightened around her and she heard his breath hitch. "Trick or treat?" she asked, her tone innocent.

His hand rubbed over her body—fingers pumping into her. He pulled out and brought his fingers to his lips—sucking slowly. "I know something good to eat."

Giggling, she let him turn her over—peppering kisses down her body before darting his tongue between her folds.

* * *

 **I hope this can tide you guys over until tomorrow or later tonight when I get home. (I typed this on my friend's crappy laptop-it crashed twice but I prevailed because I can't be held down by technology)**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, follow; do all the lovely things you do. Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
